


An embarassment of riches

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course in Martin's case, when his love life picks up, it gets complicated beyond belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An embarassment of riches

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea for this came from claram89, who suggested a threesome of Martin/Molly/Theresa. And the idea sat in my head and stewed for awhile, resulting in this, which is based on a story about a poly relationship that I saw circulating on Tumblr. All errors are mine.

_It shouldn’t be this difficult, but of course it would be_ , Martin thought to himself as he stared at the racks and racks of cards in the gift shop. Valentine’s Day was creeping up and of course, life would make things more complicated than what he wanted.

On the surface, it should be simple -- get one card for Theresa (Martin was partial to the card with the tiny plane on the front, skywriting a heart and the words _You make me feel like I can fly on the inside_ ), buy some roses and then take his lovely fiancee out for dinner and an enjoyable evening together. But apparently life decided to take his good fortune and turn it into agony.

Six months ago, he thought, frowning slightly, That’s when everything had to get complicated.

It was six months ago, when they were in London for a getaway (Theresa insisted on a suite at a rather posh hotel and Martin agreed -- by now he knew better than to argue with her when she got an idea in her head). After spending a lovely day together, the two of them were enjoying dinner in a pub, when Theresa noticed an attractive woman sitting alone, eating dinner and reading a book about poisoners.

“Martin,” Theresa purred in his ear. “I know this is awkward, but I had a rather wicked thought and I want your approval.”

He cocked his head and stared at her, a nervous twinge of anxiety working in his gut. “What do you mean?”

“You remember that discussion we had?” she raised her eyebrows in a significant manner.

“About you being bisexual?” he said, catching on. It had been an awkward discussion in the beginning of their relationship fraught with uncomfortable questions from him and gentle answers from her, but he had realized that it didn’t matter. _I love you and I want to be with you_ she had stated plainly, _Never doubt that even though I’m also attracted to women_.  “Why?”

Theresa leaned over and whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling him. “There’s that woman sitting in the corner, reading The Poisoner’s Handbook. She’s attractive and I was wondering if you’d be amiable for something.”

Then she began telling him exactly what that something was. It was something Martin never expected to hear from anyone -- except Douglas bragging about a past exploit. By the time she was done, Martin was glad he was sitting behind a large table.

“I’d be,” he gulped, “amiable.”

“Are you sure?” Theresa pulled away, staring at him seriously. “I know I’m not playing fair with you right now and I don’t want you to consent if you have any doubts.”

Truth be told, he was terrified, but hearing her say that gave him courage. “I love you,” he said, leaning over to kiss her. “I trust you and you trust me. If this isn’t good, you’ll know how I feel.”  

Theresa bumped her forehead against his. “Do you like her?”

He glanced over at the woman. She had long, auburn hair and was dressed plainly. Nothing fancy, but that wasn’t a bad thing. Really, Martin was never in a position to have  enough options to even have a type, so this entire situation felt strange. “She’s nice,” he gulped. “I mean, I know nothing about her, so she could be completely horrible and that would make things weirder.”

Theresa  chuckled. “We’ll just have dinner together and where things go from there, we’ll deal with it then. Are you amiable to that?”

Martin nodded. “You’ll have to bring her here though,” he whispered.

Her eyes got a mischievous gleam. “Why?”

 “If I stand up, things are going to get very embarrassing very quickly.” He’d deny it later, but he suspected at that moment, his voice cracked.

 Theresa chuckled, then kissed him, before standing and going over to introduce herself to the woman.

Dinner was delightful. The woman’s name was Molly Hooper and she was a pathologist at St. Bart’s. While Martin was a bit squeamish when faced with actual blood and gore, he was enraptured by the lively discussion between Theresa and Molly regarding inbreeding in royalty, which led to the discussion of the Habsburg family,  She didn’t seem  macabre or ghoulish -- just a nice, sweet woman who was fascinated with science.

The next thing he knew, they had somehow wound up at the hotel suite and well…one thing led to another and by the end, all three were happy, sweaty and satisfied beyond any fantasy Martin could’ve ever dared dream of. And whenever he did, he found himself turning a bright red and giggling.

“Does this happen to you often?” Molly asked Martin, with a dazed grin.

He let out a low chuckle.“You mean Theresa telling me we’re going to do something and to trust her, it’s going to be fun and everything will be just fine?” Martin asked, wondering how his voice got so hoarse. “All. The. Time.”

“Does it work out?”

Theresa’s head poked up from behind Molly as she grinned rapaciously down at the woman. “What do you say darling?” she glanced over at Martin.

“All. The. Time,” he grinned, amazed that he could feel so euphoric.

Phone numbers and emails were exchanged and when the two of them were in England, they often made time to visit their “dear friend,” as Theresa called Molly. Sometimes Theresa insisted on having Molly visit them. The conversations were fabulous, Molly was sweet and even-tempered and somehow enhanced the relationship in ways that he didn’t even think Theresa realized.

Which brought Martin back to his conundrum. While he loved his fiancee -- truly, madly and deeply -- he also found himself having the same feelings for the charming doctor from London. Which wasn’t part of the deal, as far as he knew. You couldn’t love two people like that, could you? He hasn’t told Theresa how he felt, but he suspected she knew, given that she often suggested getting together with Molly for a weekend and enjoying themselves.

Frustrated, he butted his head against the card stand, letting out a groan.  

“Do you need help?” He whipped his head around and stared at the clerk standing next to him, with a friendly, concerned expression on her face. She reminded him of one of his aunts -- but not the stuffy one, the cool one.

“I -- no -- yes,” he groaned. “I mean, it’s ridiculous, but is it possible to be in love with two people at once? I mean, I’m engaged, to a wonderful, wonderful woman who I can’t imagine being without and she brought this wonderful, sweet woman into our lives and it sounds so weird and strange and something out of a pornographic letter, but we’re both awfully fond of her and I’m finding that even though I originally did this for my fiance, I’m getting strong feelings for this woman, who my fiance seems to be fond of also given that we spend much of our free time together --” he blushed furiously at her inquiring gaze. “Not just doing that, but there’s our company and we all have a grand time together and they’re both just amazing. And Valentine’s Day is coming up and OH GOD,” he groaned again, realizing what he was saying. “Why does this have to be so hard?”

The woman chuckled. “Well, no time like Valentine’s Day to say how you feel,” she said. “Now it sounds like you all are fond of each other.”

He gulped and nodded.

“So why not give a card to each of them?”

Martin blinked. “I can do that?” he asked. “But what about my fiancee?”

The woman smiled. “It sounds like if she was jealous or suspicious, she would’ve stopped everything, but instead it sounds like she’s inviting your friend over more. Now your fiancee I trust is an intelligent woman?”

He nodded.

“She knows,” the clerk said. “Now lets find nice cards for both of them.”

Eventually Martin settled on the airplane card for Theresa that he was drawn to in the beginning and a punny anatomy card for Molly (“You make my heart have premature ventricular contractions” -- the clerk had to explain the punchline).

“Thank you,” he breathed as he paid for the cards. “Thank you so much for your help.”

The clerk nodded. “Not a problem. Now, life’s too short, so just enjoy your Valentine’s Day with your girls.” She touched him gently on the arm. “Be brave. Speak your heart. I don’t think you’re going to lose.”

“I will,” he replied, before leaving.

~*~

“So what was that all about Meggie?”

“Oh that boy? In one of those threesome relationships -- rather sweet. He loves both of them, but doesn’t know how to tell them. Just needed a gentle push.”

“That’s going to be good news for one girl I helped the other day.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she was trying to figure out how to tell his guy and his fiancee she was in love with both of them. Poor dear was in such a tizzy. I had to gently talk her into calming down and just saying how she felt.”

“Kids these days. Just need a gentle push.”

“Yup.”

 


End file.
